leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bo/History/BW
Bo first appeared as a in Fussing and Fighting, as one of the Pokémon owned by Professor Juniper along with the other Unova Starters, and . While he sloppily ate some he roasted with his flames, Tepig got into a fight with after getting juice on his tail. The two fought each other until they were broken up by who had gotten angry and easily knocked them away. In Choices, they are delivered to an impatient so they can be the Pokémon of the new upcoming s. After being sent out of his , Tepig and Snivy get into a fight once more and are again stopped by an enraged Oshawott. Tepig runs off and Black follows him, leaving Snivy to suffer the wrath of Oshawott. Eventually Black finds Tepig stuck on a tree and rescues him from a wild and takes him as his own Pokémon. After this Black goes to a library to look up the evolved form of Tepig so he can decide an appropriate nickname for him. Tepig assumes that Black meant that he was not happy with his present form and runs away. Black follows him and after finding out the reason why he ran away, decides to give him the nickname "Tep" instead of a name based on his final form. In Black's First Trainer Battle, Tep, along with Brav and Musha, were used against Andy, where they managed to defeat his three Pokémon in a Triple Battle. In Lights, Camera...Action!, Tep is introduced to the Tepig of , Gigi, and becomes friends with her. White, needing a male Tepig to go with her female Tepig in her media shootings, decides to employ Black and Tep after the former runs up a huge bill that he now needs to pay off. Tep and Gigi are then paired up in several shootings, such as movies or commercials. Tep is later used against in Accumula Town where he is almost defeated by the young man's powerful Pokémon. With words of encouragement from Black, Tep manages to get back up and defeats his , allowing N to decide that the battle is over and leave. In Welcome To Striaton City!!, Tep, alongside 's Snivy and 's Oshawott, are used in the Striaton Gym against the Gym Leaders, Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Due to the nature of the Triple Battle, the three are put at a disadvantage, and Snivy is eventually brought close to defeat. When Chili's Pansear attacks Oshawott he becomes enraged and defeats it, but is quickly knocked down by Cilan's Pansage. With the time limit almost up the three starters eat the leaves that Pansage dropped, rejuvenating them. With it now being three to two after the time limit runs out Black, Cheren, and Bianca win. In A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense, Tep was used in a Double Battle alongside Tula against a named Geoff and his and . Trubbish begun the battle by attacking Tep with . When Black checked on how Tula was doing, he noticed that Cinccino was using its fur to make Tula's electricity slide by. Geoff then had his two Pokémon attack Tep and Tula, sending them flying. Despite thinking that he had won the battle, Tep got back up enraged and slammed into Trubbish with a fiery attack, having used some bottles to block his nostrils to prevent Trubbish's stench from reaching his nose. Tula then swung down from the bridge and used on Cinccino, knocking it out and finishing the battle. In Lost in the Big City, Tep and Black encounter a lost boy crying in one of its buildings. When Black leaves to find help to find out why the boy is crying, Tep is left to watch over him. The boy quickly reveals himself to be a in disguise and causes havoc for Tep all throughout the building. Eventually, Tep manages to attack the Pokémon, but escapes and one of his attacks hits Black instead. In Big City Battles, Tep begins his evolution process into his next stage. This causes White to freak out at the thought of losing her two Tepig duo between Tep and Gigi, causing her to grab Tep and shake him violently to get him to stop evolving. In his Gym battle against Burgh, Black considers using Tep but decides against it when he remembers White's refusal against it. However when Brav and Tula are defeated during the 3-on-3 Gym battle, Black was forced to use Tep as his last resort against Burgh's final Pokémon . After nearly getting defeated by Dwebble's , Tep was able to evolve into and quickly beat it by redirecting Dwebble's attack back at it. Afterwards, Black gave it a new nickname "Nite" to account for its recent evolution. In Battle on a Roller Coaster, Nite is used in Black's Gym battle against Elesa, and goes up against her . Due to Elesa's strategy of using to repeatedly switch out her team and attack, Nite struggles with hitting his opponents. Eventually, he manages to defeat Zebstrika as well as Elesa's , making Black the victor. In Fight in a Cold Climate, Cheren was attacked by two s and had Snivy taken from him. Black and Nite go with him to help reclaim Snivy. When Black and Nite become trapped in a ice wall, Nite manages to melt only the wall by igniting some berries and spreading them around. After Snivy was rescued the two defeated the Grunt's Pokémon with a and combination. In Underground Showdown, Nite fights against Clay's Excadrill. After having trouble with 's hole-digging tactics, Nite counters by making his own holes in the ground, allowing him to find his elusive opponent. After a short time, the two Pokémon knock each other out. In Up in the Air, Nite is used in Black's Gym battle against Skyla, where he faces against her . Despite the type disadvantage, Nite comes out on top by crushing his opponent with a . Next, he faces Skyla's , but is quickly defeated due to its attacks. When the Shadow Triad attempt to steal the Dark Stone from the Nacrene City Museum in Museum Showdown, Nite is used to attack the Team Plasma Grunts inside to protect the stone. Later, when the Shadow Triad use the to attack the Gym Leaders and Black, Nite attempts to protect his Trainer, but is easily stopped. He soon evolves into an and breaks free, but is still not strong enough to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. After the defeat, Black is taken to the Tubeline Bridge for training under Brycen. Black is tasked with training Nite in fighting against Brycen's . Initially, they have trouble due to Nite's stubbornness, but they manage to defeat Cryogonal and break the ice chain it had around Black's ankle. During the training, Black gave him the nickname "Bo" now that he reached his final form. During Black's Gym battle against Brycen, Bo was used against Brycen's Cryogonal. Using the training it had before, Bo easily defeated Cryogonal, only to fall to Brycen's next. After Musha left Black's team and Black fell unconscious for several days, he awoke to find the tournament had already started. Feeling dejected that he did not obtain all eight Badges, Black decides to go back home to Nuvema Town. When he sees how sad his team is that they will not be able to join the League, Black decides to change his mind and challenge Drayden to a last-minute Gym battle for his final Badge. In True Friends, Bo is used to battle against Cheren in the finals. He fights against Cheren's , but is nearly defeated due to a type-disadvantage. Eventually Bo is switched for Brav, who defeats Cheren's and wins the battle for Black. During Team Plasma's attack on the League in Triple Threat, Bo, Musha, Tula, and Costa are sent out to help Black's allies fight against the Team Plasma Grunts causing havoc below. Once they finish, Bo and the rest of Black's team return to their Trainer after he defeated N. The reunion is cut short when Ghetsis attacks Black in order to prevent the public from learning about N's defeat. With a team specifically designed to counter Black's, Ghetsis has the immediate advantage. With Musha's help, Black defeats Ghetsis by defeating his secret weapon, a , and then unleashes a powerful attacks on Ghetsis's team, with Bo delivering the final hit against his .